Hopekit
}} |pastaffie= }} |age=Unknown |death=Unknown |kit=HopekitRevealed in a letter from Victoria Holmes |starclan resident=Hopekit |mother=Yellowfang |father=Raggedstar |sister=Wishkit |brother=Brokenstar |livebooks=''Yellowfang's Secret'' |deadbooks=''Yellowfang's Secret}} '''Hopekit' is a tiny, cream and gray she-cat . History In the Super Editions ''Yellowfang's Secret :Yellowfang gives birth to three kits in the hollow of a dead tree, two she-kits and a tom. While the tom lets out an angry wail when his mother touches him, one of the she-kits is utterly still, born dead. Yellowfang's other she-kit was born weak and soon died. Yellowfang buries her two dead daughters deep in the ground, so no fox, badger, or cat would ever find them. :At the half-moon gathering of the medicine cats Silverflame comes to Yellowfang. Yellowfang asks if she knew about the kits and Silverflame replies that she did, on the night Yellowfang was made a medicine cat, three kits appeared behind her. As Silverflame is about to leave Yellowfang asks about her daughters and looks around, finally spotting them. She tries to run towards them, but her legs are useless and she soon wakes up back at the Moonstone. In the ''The Prophecies Begin Arc ''Fire and Ice :Yellowfang confesses to Fireheart she had kits. She explains there were three kits in her litter, and all but Brokenstar died. She believed her punishment was losing her two kits for breaking the warrior code. But in the end, her punishment wasn't her two kits died, it was that Brokenstar survived. In the ''Field Guides ''Secrets of the Clans :Hopekit is born to Yellowfang, but she and her sister, Wishkit, do not make it past birth. One of the kits is stillborn, and the other barely takes a breath before succumbing to death. Yellowfang is remorseful, musing that the kits should never have been born; their birth breaks the the warrior code. Yellowfang soon buries her daughters deep into the ground where no cat could ever find them. The Ultimate Guide :Although not mentioned by name, Hopekit appears briefly on Raggedstar's page. Yellowfang decided to become a medicine cat, which means she had to separate her relationship with Raggedpelt. It was too late to untangle their paths though, as Yellowfang soon found out she was expecting kits. Raggedpelt was overjoyed at the prospect at becoming a father but outraged when Yellowfang said their kits will never know who their mother was. Only one kit survived. :She is also mentioned not by name on Sagewhisker's page. Sagewhisker realized that Yellowfang was expecting Raggedstar’s kits, and wondered if she made a terrible mistake. She persuaded Yellowfang to tell Raggedstar that their kits will have at least one parent in the Clan and Yellowfang took her mentor's advice. Trivia Interesting facts *Vicky revealed Hopekit's name in a letter to a fan.Revealed on Victoria Holmes Letter 2 *She has kittypet blood through Hal. Character pixels Official art Kin Members '''Mother:' :Yellowfang: Father: :Raggedstar: Sister: :Wishkit: Brother: :Brokenstar: :Featherstorm: Grandfathers: :Brackenfoot: :Hal: Great-Grandmother: :Silverflame: Uncles: :Nutwhisker: :Mintkit: :Scorchwind: Half-Uncles: :Mosspaw: :Volepaw: Aunts: :Rowanberry: :Marigoldkit: Half-Aunts: :Dawncloud: :Russetfur: First cousins: :Cinderfur: :Stumpytail: :Rowanclaw: :Cedarheart: :Lavenderkit: Second cousins: :Turtlekit: :Rubblekit: :Quietkit: :Swampkit: :Blossomkit: :Tigerstar: :Flametail: :Dawnpelt: |''See more''}} Tree Quotes Notes and references de:Hoffjungesru:Надеждаpl:Nadziejafi:Hopekitfr:Petit Espoir Category:Females Category:ShadowClan cats Category:Kits Category:Deceased characters Category:StarClan cats Category:Yellowfang's Secret characters Category:Secrets of the Clans characters Category:Minor characters